Saban's Masked Rider
Masked Rider is an American adaptation of the Japanese television series Kamen Rider Black RX, the ninth in a line of series in the popular Kamen Rider Series franchise, but also used footage from the two Japanese Kamen Rider movies Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J. It was produced by Saban and aired on FOX part of the Fox Kids program block from September 16, 1995 to August 31, 1996 and then in syndication from September 9, 1996 to September 1997. On May 7, 2010 the copyright for Masked Rider was transferred from BVS International to SCG Power Rangers. The main title character of Masked Rider was featured on a 3-part Power Rangers episode, "A Friend in Need," one week before his own series debuted. The Rangers themselves were never mentioned in the Masked Rider television series, however, as Saban reformatted the series to sever links with Power Rangers, because the popularity of that series was declining at the time. The Rangers did, however, make a guest appearance in Masked Rider's short-lived comic book adaptation. Like the early seasons of Power Rangers and VR Troopers, Masked Rider's battle and villain scenes were taken from Japanese stock footage – specifically Kamen Rider Black RX, (with a few exceptions, they'd occasionally have the American actors interact with the Japanese villain footage as with the episode "Exit Nefaria, Enter Barbaria," which seems to be filmed with American footage.) Episodes also occasionally had Ferbus interact with Combat Chopper and Magno (which were Japanese stock props). Story The series began with the main character, Dex, escaping the Plague Patrol with a small group of Edenoites rebels, before leaving for Earth, the next target of his sinister uncle Count Dregon, who ruled Edenoi with an iron fist after displacing Dex's grandfather, King Lexian, who also gave Dex the Masked Rider powers (where the powers came from is a mystery, although apparently they have been in use for some time by Edenoi's champions). Arriving on Earth in a massive crater, Dex finds himself in the care of the Stewarts, a multiracial family consisting of a white father and daughter (named Hal and Molly respectively), an Asian wife (Barbara), and an African-American son (Albee). The addition of an extra Stewart was not noticed by anyone (although, according to Albee, he and Molly are adopted) in Leawood, the town where the series took place in. Dex defends the town as Masked Rider from Count Dregon and his vicious Insectovores. Edenoi was mentioned in Power Rangers as the planet where Alpha 5 (and presumably the Alpha line of robots) was created, though not one single building or factory to be seen on the planet surface of Edenoi; it is largely assumed that Count Dregon's domination of the planet was absolute and rendered it a dying husk. Indeed, the original storyline saw Dex being dispatched to Earth by his grandfather as Edenoi was prepared to explode, ripping into an aspect of the Superman mythology. The scene in which Dex is given his powers by King Lexian (a scene which differs from the televised version) remains in the title sequence, possibly one of the few remaining aspects of the original pilot. Dex's Masked Rider armor was also eventually given upgrades to change into "Masked Rider Super Gold," a gold-and-black variation equipped with a powerful laser rifle, the Ecto-Ray, and "Masked Rider Super Blue," a blue-and-grey variation with the power of liquified teleportation and a powerful saber, the Blue Saber. Edenoites are descended from insects, not apes. Dex is not aware that humans did not evolve from bugs (as he discovered in an episode where he gives a report about how humans evolved from insects). Edenoites also possess telepathic abilities that are focused through a gem in the forehead, which can be hidden telepathically, though in times of stress can become visible. The gem is capable of focusing mental energy, as well as creating mental imagery that can be shared with others. Dex apparently possesses the knowledge needed to detoxify Leawood's rivers using solar-powered lasers. Dex had a furry friend named Ferbus, a small bear/duck-like creature that followed him to Earth. Ferbus was kept hidden by Molly and Albee because Hal was allergic to fur. Ferbus is eventually revealed to the entire family during the course of the series. Dex is a loquacious individual. In the first episode, Molly and Albee told him to speak like a regular person, and that he could learn how to do that by watching TV. Sadly, Dex misunderstood and spoke like a television show announcer. Characters Masked Riders Main * Ferbus (voiced by Paul Pistore): Dex's pet and friend. Ferbus is a furry bipedal alien with a beak. He wants nothing more than to be at Dex's side. Ferbus has a big appetite and can get into some trouble at times, but fortunately, Dex manages to bail him out at the right moment. When Ferbus first arrived, Molly and Albee had to hide him due to Hal's allergies, but Hal is not allergic anymore around Ferbus; once he revealed himself, Ferbus was accepted as part of the family. * Hal Stewart (portrayed by David Stenstrom): Dex's adoptive Earth father, a full-time handyman and part-time inventor. His personal workspace is filled with assorted junk and recycled parts. Hal often assembles a weird invention in his spare time which sometimes backfires. He has, however, invented very useful items with some help from Dex. One of his more successful creations is the alien detector alarm that goes off when Count Dregon or his agents come within the radius of the house. Hal was at one point allergic to animal fur, though he had seemingly developed a tolerance as he no longer sneezed around Ferbus. * Barbara Stewart (portrayed by Candace Kita): Dex's adoptive Earth mother. She works as a caterer and part-time as a homemaker. Barbara keeps on eye on the family's well-being and constantly has her husband stick to his diet. In one episode, Count Dregon imprisoned Nefaria in one of the monster jars and brainwashed Barbara into his new commander Barbaria, but her love for Dex broke the spell. * Molly Stewart (portrayed by Rheannon J. Slover): Dex's adoptive Earth sister. Molly always tries to steer Dex in the right direction and help him adjust to life on Earth. Since his arrival, they develop a strong sibling relationship. Dex, in turn, always supports Molly to the best of his ability. In one episode, Molly tried out for the cheerleading squad and made the cut, though her career as a high school cheerleader is never mentioned afterwards. * Albee Stewart (portrayed by Ashton McArn): Dex's adoptive Earth brother. Albee looks up to Dex with enthusiasm as any little brother would. He tries to help Dex get accustomed to Earth by encouraging him to watch a great deal of television. Of course, Albee's help can sometimes lead to Dex acting strange in public. In one episode, he dreamt that he gained the Masked Rider's powers upon bumping into Dex. In his dream, Count Dregon put Albee through a triple death match against three tough Insectivores, but Albee managed to destroy them all. Villains * Count Dregon (portrayed by Ken Merckx): The main antagonist of the series. He is Dex's uncle, the youngest son of King Lexian and younger brother of one of Dex's parents. Because of his place in the royal lineage, Dregon couldn't inherit the Masked Rider powers. He was banished from Edenoi for his evil deeds. Count Dregon is determined to have the powers even at the cost of destroying his own family and his home world. Count Dregon took advantage of Edenoi's peaceful way and enslaved everyone in full swoop. He wears a gold mask to hide scars he sustained in a duel with King Lexian. In the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode "A Friend in Need", it is said that Count Dregon was an old rival of Lord Zedd. * Nefaria (portrayed by Jennifer Tung): A human-looking female in black-and-red armor (possibly an Edenoite like Dex and Count Dregon). Nefaria uses the yellow feather on her helmet as a weapon or to write messages. She hardly goes into battle and is often seen on Earth giving commands. Nefaria has sometimes flirted with Count Dregon, but she's often ignored. Sometimes, Nefaria accompanies any monster in the Supernatural category. Her eyes regularly glow bright red, and she has an extremely sinister laugh. * Cyclopter (voiced by Steve Kramer): A blue robotic biker in a leather jacket, slack, and one red eye on his face. Cyclopter has faced Masked Rider in battle occasionally. He is armed with a laser gun and a powerful motorcycle named Cannon Wheels. His head can detach from his body to float around on its own (this implies that Cyclopter is probably a robot or cyborg). Sometimes, Cyclopter accompanies any monster in the Robot category. * Doubleface (voiced by Michael Sorich): A tall man dressed in a blue-green naval coat and white tights. Double Face's distinct feature is that he has two faces: his primary face is the large red visor on his "helmet", and the tiny face on his forehead. He has gone to battle Dex personally with various type of swords and daggers. Sometimes, he accompanies any monster in the Man-Beast category. * Gork (voiced by Michael McConnohie): A small, unusual creature that speaks in rhyme. Gork is constantly hopping about and annoying everyone else (especially Double Face) on the Spider Base. He is most cowardly and quick to ditch a battle before it's even over. Sometimes, he accompanies any monster in the Alien Lifeform category. * Fact (voiced by Julie Maddalena): A small robot that gives out statistical data, calculations, and probabilities concerning a plan before Count Dregon makes any final decision. * Plague Sentry (voiced by Tom Wyner): The leader of the Plague Patrol that oversees the enslaved Edenoites. He first appeared in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode "A Friend in Need". His helmet has two long horns, and he rides a horse and is clearly immune to the toxic gas that the Edenoites are forced to excavate. He fits the category of Double Face's unit. * Maggots: Tall, humanoid maggots that serve as grunts. They're not so bright, and hardly get the job done. Count Dregon makes reference in one episode that the Maggots belong to Nefaria when he commands her to "dispatch her Maggots." They can spew slime and shoot threads from their mouths. A Maggot was seen in Onyx Tavern in the Power Rangers in Space episode "Flashes of Darkonda" and the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy episode "Heir to the Throne". * Commandoids: An alternate set of grunts with hockey mask-like faces. They come in three colors: gray, brown, and black. * Plague Patrol: Three monsters that worked for the Plague Sentry. * Cogwarts: A trio of toad-like mutants that were sent to assist Plague Sentry and his Plague Patrol in their battle against Masked Rider and the Power Rangers. The three of them were destroyed by Masked Rider in "A Friend in Need Part III". They fit the category of Gork's unit. * Diskey: Gork's older brother who exhibits the same rhyming speech while also exhibiting aggressive behavior and headstrongedness. While he was banished to a black hole in the pilot episode, there were subsequent attempts by the writers to bring him back but there were "No suitable episodes to include an additional antagonist." *'Insectovores' Supporting * King Lexian (portrayed by Ralph Votrian): Dex's grandfather. King Lexian bestowed the powers of the Masked Rider to Dex when he became far too old to carry on the responsibility. He still communicates with Dex from time to time giving Dex guidance. King Lexian also built Alpha 5 who had been assisting Zordon years before Dex began his mission on Earth. * Magno (voiced by Wendee Lee): Masked Rider's talking car. Magno is a red car modeled after an ant-like bug. She is capable of driving at high speeds and digging underground. * The Combat Chopper (voiced by Jason Narvy): Masked Rider's talking chopper. Chopper is a wisecracking motorbike modeled after a grasshopper. According to the episode Escape from Edenoi, he can go at a higher speed than that of Magno. With the help of Dex, Chopper can also change into two other variations depending of which color Masked Rider uses, Super Gold or Super Blue. * Patsy Carbunkle (portrayed by Libby Letlow): Patsy is a spoiled brat that thinks the world should revolve around her. Patsy always lies to further enhance her reputation as the most popular girl. Patsy is condescending towards the Stewarts and thinks they're all weird, and often rivals with Molly. She does, however, have a soft spot for Dex and occasionally tries to flirt with him. * Herbie (portrayed by Matthew Bates): Patsy's friend and unwitting partner in her schemes, Herbie is a stereotypical geek. Although he is friends with the brattiest girl in Leawood, he is still a nice, albeit cowardly, guy and a pretty experienced Dirtbiker. He and Patsy are considered to be this show's version of Bulk and Skull, or the exact predecessor to Devin and Cassidy. * Principal Henry Chalmers (portrayed by Don Yanan): The principal of Leawood High School. Chalmers is much like Principal Caplan and encourages teamwork and enforces discipline. He has an obsessive suspicion of Dex's unusual behavior. Although he means no harm, Chalmers constantly keeps his eyes on Dex, hoping to find answers. * The Moon Dude (portrayed by Tom Ayers): The owner of the arcade that Dex, Molly, and Albee frequently hang out at. His arcade has been host to several events and competitions that Dex and his siblings have participated in, such as a dance contest and a video game tournament. In one episode, Moon Dude employed Dex when Dex was looking for a job. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: While they did not appear in the Masked Rider series, the Masked Rider first appeared in the Season 3 three-part episode, "A Friend in Need". Footage of their fight with Dex was shown in the VHS release of "Super Gold". **'Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger' **'Adam Park/Black Ranger' **'Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger' **'Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger' **'Tommy Oliver/White Ranger' Episodes #Escape from Edenoi: Part 1 #Escape from Edenoi: Part 2 #License to Thrill #Pet Nappers #Bugs on the Loose #Arcade Ace #Super Gold: Part 1 #Super Gold: Part 2 #The Grandma Factor #Something's Trashy #Water Water Everywhere #Ferbus' First Christmas #Stranger from the North #Dance Crazy #The Green-Eyed Monster #The Heat Is On #Know your Neighbour #The Dash #Battle of the Bands #Ferbus Maximus #Unmasked Rider #Ferbus' Day Out #Jobless #Back to Nature #Testing 1, 2, 3 #Showdown at Leawood High #Power Out #Saturday Morning Invasion #Passenger Ferbus #Mixed Doubles #Million Dollar Ferbus #Ectophase Albee #Race Against Time #Cat-Atomic #Indigestion #Dex at Bat #The Invasion of Leawood #The Eye of Edenoi #Exit Nefaria, Enter Barbaria #Detention VHS & DVD release In the U.S., two VHS tapes were released in April 1996: "Escape from Edenoi" and "Super Gold". In the United Kingdom, Jetix Films released one DVD which includes both parts of "Escape from Edenoi" and "License To Thrill". On March 12, 2012, Shout! Factory announced a home video distribution deal with Saban, which includes the first 17 seasons of Power Rangers, VR Troopers, Beetleborgs and Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. Masked Rider was not announced yet. Notes *The background music was later used throughout the first season of Digimon: Digital Monsters as well as most of season 2 and some of season 3. *The Masked Riders of the past have the same names as their Japanese counterparts with the exception of Masked Rider Warrior Leader (whose Japanese counterpart is Kamen Rider No. 1), Masked Rider Warrior Commander (Kamen Rider No. 2) and Masked Rider Strongman (Kamen Rider Stronger). However, almost everyone after Warrior Leader ends up introducing himself with the wrong name, due to the fact that Rider No. 2 and Riderman were edited out from the roll call scene, but their names were still kept, resulting in a switch-up. **Kamen Rider V3 = Warrior Commander **Kamen Rider X = V3 **Kamen Rider Amazon = Riderman **Kamen Rider Stronger = Masked Rider X **Sky Rider = Amazon **Kamen Rider Super-1 = Strongman **Kamen Rider ZX (Z-Cross) is the only one who kept his name unchanged, while Sky Rider's and Super-1's true names were never mentioned.